


Caught Fire

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: anon prompted jarchie+loyalty





	

**Author's Note:**

> i came up w/ the idea for this fic and realized it'd work great as a fill to a prompt i'd gotten on tumblr. anon prompted jarchie and 'loyalty' and this is what happened. semi-inspired by the scene in ep 2 when archie and reggie fight.
> 
> this is just a snippet-fic, not a lot of background, but for what it's worth: i see this as being set sometime not long after they've actually gotten together, so things are still a bit tentative and they're still figuring out how to date and be friends at the same time. just my thoughts on the matter.
> 
> anywho, enjoy!

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Jughead murmurs as he peers at his boyfriend’s swollen face. He dabs a damp paper towel against the flushed skin, ignoring Archie’s wince. “I can take a punch,” he adds. He sets the towel aside and reaches for the frozen bag of peas he’d grabbed a few moments prior. He opens his mouth to continue his lecture, but words fail him suddenly. Archie is watching him intently, his lips drawn in a tight grimace and his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Jughead sighs and brings the icy bag to his best friend’s face. Gently, he lays it against the mottled skin. He holds it there without pressing too hard as they lapse into silence. The longer they don’t talk, the more self-conscious Jughead becomes. He becomes painfully aware of the way his fingertips are brushing along Archie’s bruised cheek; he can’t stop thinking about how he’s standing between Archie’s spread legs, hardly a hair’s breadth separating them. He’s deaf to the traffic outside or the creak of his old house—all he seems to hear is his and Archie’s breathing.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Jughead says again.

Archie moves quickly to lay his hand over Jug’s, the hand wrapped around the bag of peas. “I did,” Archie argues. “Just because you can take a punch doesn’t mean I’m going to let it happen.”

Jughead’s skin tingles at the touch. He doesn’t pull away.

Archie’s thumb brushes along Jughead’s knuckles. “I didn’t want you getting hurt.”

“I’m not some damsel in distress, Archie,” Jughead replies. “I don’t need you to rescue me.”

“I never said you did.” Archie tightens his hold on Jughead’s hand. “I want to do it—I want to be there for you. I’m not going to stand by and let some douchebag beat up on you.”

Jughead startles when Archie’s other hand comes up and runs along Jughead’s arm. It’s a soothing gesture, sure, but it also lights a spark in Jughead’s chest. His breathing hitches and he finally looks away from Archie’s face. He stares at the ground between them instead.

“I’m not…” Archie groans. He leans away from Jughead and hides his face in his hands. “I’m not saying you can’t defend yourself and I’m not trying to fight your battles for you.” He rubs at his temples, and Jughead wouldn’t be surprised if a headache was coming on fast.

Jughead sets the bag of peas aside and ignores the chill in his fingertips.

“I don’t like seeing you hurt, and if I can do something to prevent that, I’m gonna. I’m gonna do everything I can to keep you from getting hurt.” Archie reaches out suddenly and takes Jughead’s hands in his. He makes a point to grip Jughead’s cold fingers and warm them between his hands. “I’m not going to apologize for that.”

Jughead stares at their hands now, thoroughly entwined. He leans in until he can rest his forehead against Archie’s.

“You are going to be the biggest pain in my ass, aren’t you?”

“Well, you’ve kept me around this long. Figure you like me enough to make up for it.” Archie’s grin is crooked, the left side of his face still tender. “Besides, you’re the one always getting into trouble.”

Jughead rolls his eyes. “It’s not intentional,” he insists.

“Yeah, it is.”

Jughead snorts. “Okay, yeah, a bit.” He tilts his head and brushes his lips against Archie’s softly. “I’ll try and start shit less if you promise not to keep getting punched in the face on my behalf.”

“Since the latter is directly related to the former, I think I can manage that if you hold up your end of the deal.” Archie brings squeezes his hands around Jug’s affectionately. “Pinky swear on it?”

Jughead doesn’t roll his eyes; the urge isn’t even there. Instead he just nods. Their hands disconnect and each of them extend a single pinky. Jughead leans in and steals another wordless kiss as they curl their fingers together. As they stand there, in Jughead’s kitchen, they both know nothing will change. Jughead will keep mouthing off and Archie will keep stepping in. It’s just the natural order of things—as natural as the two of them coming together after the fact and sharing these small moments.


End file.
